kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Prince Carter (Band Chaos)
|type = Hero |season = Kamen Rider Band Chaos |cast = TBA |firstepisode = |lastepisode = The Duet's Solo (silhouetted) Jump UP, Hip Hop (actual appearance) |numberofepisodes = TBA |image2 = }} *'Height': 181.0 cm. *'Weight': 139.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.7 t. *'Kicking power': 11.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 30.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.6 sec. is Brave's default super deformed form, activated by inserting the Taddle Quest Gashat into the Gamer Driver. This form is used to battle a Bugster-infected human and is the only way to extract the monster from the host. This form's finisher is the : Brave covers his right foot in yellow energy before leaping into the air, and delivering a kick to the enemy. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 2-4, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Brave), Ex-Aid 5-7, 9, 10, Heisei Generations, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Gamer Stage), Ex-Aid 11, 13, 15, 16, 44 - Level 2= Quest Gamer Level 2 *'Height': 203.5 cm. *'Weight': 99.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.5 t. *'Kicking power': 13.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 32.7 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.2 sec. is Brave's primary knight form, activated by inserting the Taddle Quest Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. This form is based on medieval RPG games. Compared to Ex-Aid and Genm's Level 2 forms, Brave's Level 2 form sports more strength, however it lacks jump height and running speed compared to them. The Reversal Shield in Quest Gamer Level 1 becomes a gauntlet-like shield. Brave's fighting style is primarily melee attacks, relying on short-range combat. This form has three finishers: *Kimewaza Slot Holder finisher: ** : Brave performs a series of kicks at the enemy. *Gashacon Sword finisher: ** ***'Fire:' Brave delivers a powerful fiery slash to the enemy. ***'Ice:' Brave freezes the enemy and slides to the enemy to slash them consecutively. ** ***'Fire:' Brave delivers a fiery musical slash to the enemy. The pattern of the strike's resembling a spinning G Clef note. ***'Ice:' Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 2-4, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Brave), Ex-Aid 5-10, Heisei Generations, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Gamer Stage, Final Legend Stage), Ex-Aid 11-13, 15, 16, 19, Brave: ~Let's Survive! Revival of the Beast Rider Squad!~, Ex-Aid 20, 22, 23, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kamen Sentai Gorider Episode 2, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer, Ex-Aid 25-29, 32-34, 37, 38, 45, True Ending - Level 3= *'Height': 203.5 cm. *'Weight': 112.1 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 12.3 t. *'Kicking power': 16.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 36.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.8 sec. is Brave's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the DoReMiFa Beat Gashat along with the Taddle Quest Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, the Beat Gamer fuses with Brave, becoming part of his armor. All of Brave's stats are upgraded. In this form, his chest is covered with the and , which rewrite the Gain Riser program to dramatically increase his attack and defense powers, while his shoulders are protected by a pair of , which also have vibration strengthening devices built-in to increase his attack. The main tool of Brave in this form is the attached on his right arm, which plays music when scratched. As long as Brave continues to attack according to the rhythm, his power will gradually increase, up to 4 times higher than normal if the full combo is achieved. He is also equipped with the on his left shoulder. It can be used either as a normal speaker, or an energy musical note generator. This form has two finishers: *Kimewaza Slot Holder finisher: ** : Brave scratches the DoReMiFa Turntable and delivers a musical energy blast from the Watts Up Sounder. *Gashacon Sword finisher: ** ***'Fire:' Brave delivers a fiery musical slash to the enemy. The pattern of the strike's resembling a spinning G Clef note. ***'Ice:' Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 6-8, 10, Heisei Generations, Ex-Aid 12, 13, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Ex-Aid 28 }} }} Category:Kamen Rider Band Chaos